The Beginning
by Layla Luv
Summary: Severus said he would save Jessie. But she told him he couldn't with the dark mark on his arm. Was she right and will Voldemort have her power? Will she ever see the end of the war? sequal to Days at Hogwarts.
1. The Accidents

I own nothing except Jessie and Other characters you do not recognize. She is my character =P. The rest is all JK Rowling Oh and I am making no money by writing this story… =(

And one more thing before you start… This story is going to go with another story of mine so there will be a twist with Lily and James

Let the story begin

* * *

Jessie sat in Albus Dumbledore's office one cold rainy night with Sirius Black, waiting for the headmaster. She was brought there against her will when Sirius found her bleeding outside the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. She didn't want to be there. All she wanted to do was go home, shower, throw away her clothes, and never talk about this again. Maybe cry for a while. But she knew she never wanted to relive the awful accident. Sirius wouldn't let her leave unless she told him. But she wouldn't. She didn't want anyone to know. Although her wounds were fresh and still bleeding, they didn't need to know how she got them. She could heal them when she got home so Poppy would never ask.

"Jessie" Sirius whispered softly "Please tell me what happened. All I want is to help you and to make sure this person never hurts you again."

"_Why?_" she snapped angrily "You hate me!"

"No. I never hated you. I've always liked you. I've learned to accept you."

"What would make you do that?"

"Your not a normal Slytherin."

"_Yes!_ I am! I just chose a different path, apart form… others."

"Did Snape do this!"

"NO! I haven't seen him since the last day…" She felt a tear come down her cheek. Not from the pain of her wounds, but from the fact that she hadn't seen Severus in almost a year. She didn't even know if he was alive.

"It's better that way."

"Don't you dare act like you know what's best for _me_ you-"

"Enough!" Dumbledore's voice rang threw the office.

Sirius turned and looked at him. Jessie didn't even flinch. Dumbledore was startled by her condition. He went to her side "Jessie… what-"

"Nothing, sir. Please let me go home."

"No! Headmaster, she needs help."

"Jessie… I must insist you, at least, allow Poppy to heal you."

"No! I can do it myself. Please… just let me leave. Let me go home. Please" she pleaded.

Dumbledore had a pretty good idea of what had happened. "Sirius… the best thing we can do is… take her home."

"But sir! She needs-"

"To go home and rest. But she needs to come back tomorrow. We can't make her do something she doesn't want to do."

"Thank you headmaster. I will come back."

"I know you will. Sirius, please take her home."

He nodded and took Jessie home but didn't completely agree.

* * *

Jessie showered as soon as Sirius left, but it wasn't good enough. No matter how many times she washed she still felt dirty. But finally after four showers she put on clean clothes and threw the old ones in the fireplace to burn them later. Then she layed in her bed and began to cry. She cried as hard as she could until there was a loud knock on the door. She pulled her self together, took out her wand, and answered the door. Severus was hunched over in pain.

"Jessie… please… help me." His voice was horse and low.

She quickly brought him inside and took him to the second room of the apartment. She felt he was shaking and layed him down on the bed. She turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist "Please Jess… don't leave me. Please."

"Severus… I'm getting you something for the pain. I promise you I will be right back." She couldn't believe he just… begged.

She hurried to the cabenit where she kept all her potions, for when her visions are more then she can take, and grabbed the one labeled: _pain relieving. _Then ran back to him. "You need to drink this." He nodded and used most of his strength to grab the vial and drink it.

"Please don't leave." He told her, sounding as if the potion had already started to work.

She nodded "Ok. But don't leave in the morning until I talk to you." She whispered. If she could tell anyone what happened it would be him.

Jessie walked to the other side of the bed and layed next to him. "Are you feeling any better?"

He turned to look at her and nodded. "Thank you." He whispered

She nodded.

"Your eyes are red. You were crying before I came. Why?"

"… I'll tell you in the morning. Good night Sev."

"Good night Jessie."

* * *

Severus woke up and noticed his arm around Jessie but didn't move it. Instead He called her name, expecting it to take forever to wake her. But she let out a scream and sat up. After a minute she realized where she was. "I'm sorry."

He sat up, his eyes filled with concern "What's wrong?"

"… I need coffee first." She got out of the bed and went into the kitchen to get coffee.

Severus slowly followed; he was still sore from the previous night. As he went to the couch he saw a pair of muggle clothes in the fireplace. "Jessie why are your clothes in the fireplace?"

She waved her wand as she sat in a armchair, causing the clothes burst into flames. "I will answer your questions after you answer mine… where have you been for the past ten months?"

"… Away. You know I can't tell you everything."

"Ok. Well why have you not written to me? I'm left sitting here like an idiot wondering if you even alive!" she said angrily

"You are _not_ an idiot .I am very sorry. Really I am… I needed someone to help me last night. You told me you would always help me."

"And I did. I will _always_ help you."

"Thank you…. Is their anymore questions or may I ask mine?"

She sighed "Yes. Ask."

"Why were you crying?"

"That happens when you are sad."

He rolled his eyes at her answer and moved to the next question "Why were your clothes in the fireplace? And don't say 'because I wanted to burn them.' Tell me everything. You know you can."

She looked down. "This is hard for me ok? I know I can tell you. So I will…. Last night I was… I was raped." She closed her eyes to stop the tears. She felt him by her side. "When I got away… I went someplace and Sirius Black found me. He took me to Dumbledore but I told them I was fine… all I needed to do was go home and that I would heal myself."

"But you didn't. And your not fine." He knelt down in front of her. "Open your eyes."

She did but kept her gaze on her feet. She knew she was crying and she didn't like people seeing her cry. She felt him healing her wounds, using the spell they invented.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Who did this to you?" he sounded angry.

"Severus you don't-"

"WHO? Tell me who did this to you! They're going to pay for it!"

"Severus! _Please!_" she was crying and didn't care who saw. "Please just forget in! At least for now!"

He had never seen her cry. Not even when her dad died. Not ever. "Someone hurt you… and I cant forget that. But I won't talk to you about it today."

"Thank you." She said just before hugging him.

All he did was hold her until she stopped crying. Seeing her like this gave him one of the worst feelings he had ever had.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said "Then I have to see Dumbledore."

"… May I come?"

Jessie was shocked "Yes! That would be great! But why?"

"I needed to talk to Dumbledore about something."

"Ok."

* * *

Ok so how was that for the first chapter? Ok? Awful? Great? Tell me what you think.

Layla Luv =)


	2. Warnings

I own nothing except Jessie and Other characters you do not recognize. She is my character =). The rest is all JK Rowling Oh and I am making no money by writing this story… =(

_**Previously…**_

All he did was hold her until she stopped crying. Seeing her like this gave him one of the worst feelings he had ever had.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said "Then I have to see Dumbledore."

"… May I come?"

Jessie was shocked "Yes! That would be great! But why?"

"I needed to talk to Dumbledore about something."

"Ok."

* * *

"Jessie do you have the Floo Network hooked up?" Severus called to her as she got out of the shower if the shower.

"Yeah!" she yelled back from in her bedroom.

"I'm going to meet you there then."

"BYE!!" _I'm going to take another shower then_

* * *

Severus was a little nervous going to Dumbledore, the man he had heard so many people talk about killing or seeing dead. But he needed to let him know how much danger Jessie was in and how to protect her. He promised himself he would save her as well as tell her herself. But he wasn't sure how he would tell her The Dark Lord found out. Or how he found out. He would try to get Dumbledore to do it.

"Severus, I am very much aware of Jessie's situation. So is she. But she also refuses to go into hiding. Although I am rather curious as to why you, a Death Eater, yes Severus I am aware of what you do, would tell me something that should only be between Death Eaters."

"Because… I don't want something to happen if I can prevent it." He hated to admit this in front of Dumbledore but it had to be said. If Jessie could admit being raped then he could admit this.

"Of course. You too are rather close. I assume you came from her apartment? "

Just then Jessie flooed in. "Good morning Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled at her "Good morning Jessie. Feeling better."

"Yeah." She lied to not only him but herself as well.

"I would still like you to see Poppy. You were, I'm sure, in a bit of pain last night."

"Yeah." She frowned. "But I'm ok. Really I don't need to see her."

"I think it would be best." Severus spoke up.

"I must agree with Severus."

"Really. I'm fine. Although I would really like to go say hello to Professor Slughorn."

The two men stared at her. She always disliked him, even if he was he Head of House.

"Only if you see Poppy." Dumbledore told her. "You need to make sure you are not seriously injured."

"I've already checked. And Severus healed some of my wounds. I'm ok."

"Then you are ready to share with me how all of this happened. Last time I checked you were going to see your mother."

"Well I did… but then something came up and… I don't know."

"If you do not wish to discuss this then I'm afraid you will not be seeing Professor Slughorn." He told her, hoping she would give up. But she wouldn't

"It wasn't really important. Thank you Headmaster. I should be heading home now. Good day, sir." Before he could command her to stay she flooed home, feeling worse than before she came. Severus followed not far behind. When he got to her, she was in her bed under the covers. "I think I'm staying in bed today." She whispered to him.

"That is fine I suppose."

"How long will you stay?"

"As long as you let me or want me here."

"As you have realized I have a spare bedroom. Come and go whenever you want."

He nodded. "… Jessie… I think you need to talk to someone. Tell them what happened and who-"

"I told you!"

"Tell me who. So I can help. Are you afraid they will hurt you? Because we, Dumbledore and I, won't let that happen again."

"No. I'm not afraid! I just… it's hard right now! Please… just give me a day or so."

"Jessie… please don't cry. Everything will be ok. I will make it ok. He will spend his life in Azkaban."

"I'm not going to trail! I refuse to do that! I will not tell everybody in the wizarding world what happened to me!"

"Then how will you make sure he doesn't do this to another girl."

"He won't… only me. I'm sure of it."

"Do you know him?!"

"…I need to rest. I'm really tired and I barely slept last night."

He sighed "Tomorrow I want to talk to you about this. Ok?"

She hesitated "Ok. But it needs to be in the afternoon. I work tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Places."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"I did. I work at places."

"Which places?"

"… I work for the Order of the Phoenix."

"Oh…ok."

"So I can't tell you anything."

"I understand."

"Thank you for that."

He nodded.

* * *

Severus awoke the next morning to find a note from Jessie saying

"_I went to work and should be back around one. If not that means something came up."_

He sat at the table remembering his last summoning and how his mark began to sting. _Immediately, he appeared in front of Lord Voldemort. His eyes were red and he was accompanied his pet snake._

"_Severus. Step forward."_

_Severus noticed he was the only one there. Either he was going to be punished or given an important job._

"_My Lord." He spoke softly_

"_Severus I have been told… Dumbledore has a visionest. Is that true?"_

"_I am not entirely sure."_

"_Her name is Jessica Davidson. You know her, Malfoy tells me."_

"Yes My Lord. I knew her. I have not spoken with her in nearly a year." "Contact her. Meet with her. Convenes her to come to our side. I want her. She knows what the future holds." "But… My Lord… she has never shown any sign of power. I doubt that-" "Severus, you will do as I ask.""I'm not sure that I can-"

"_-You can do it? You must learn to do as you are told and not question me."_

From there everything went wrong. _Why did I come here? Why did I put her in danger like this? … How did Malfoy find out?_ The more he thought about the more he realized he couldn't leave her yet. After what happened to her he needed to see that she would be ok. He needed to find who did this to her. _I owe her that much._

* * *

I'm on vacation and I'm surprised I even got this up today. I am going to try my hardest to update every weekend. I hope you liked this chapter. It's sort of boring but it needed to be here. Please tell me what you think. And thank you to those who reviewed.

Layla Luv =)


	3. The Paper

I own nothing except Jessie and Other characters you do not recognize. She is my character =). The rest is all JK Rowling Oh and I am making no money by writing this story… =(

_**Previously…**_

"_Severus I have been told… Dumbledore has a visionest. Is that true?"_

"_I am not entirely sure."_

"_Her name is Jessica Davidson. You know her, Malfoy tells me."_

"Yes My Lord. I knew her. I have not spoken with her in nearly a year." "Contact her. Meet with her. Convenes her to come to our side. I want her. She knows what the future holds." "But… My Lord… she has never shown any sign of power. I doubt that-" "Severus, you will do as I ask.""I'm not sure that I can-"

"_-You can do it? You must learn to do as you are told and not question me."_

From there everything went wrong. _Why did I come here? Why did I put her in danger like this? … How did Malfoy find out?_ The more he thought about the more he realized he couldn't leave her yet. After what happened to her he needed to see that she would be ok. He needed to find who did this to her. _I owe her that much._

* * *

Sirius stared at Jessie for a long time. After a while it started to annoy her "What is wrong with you? Is their something on my face? Why can't you stare at something else! Like Prego over there." She nodded to Lily.

"Hey!" Lily shouted angrily.

"Well… at least your glowing."

She just frowned "I'm huge."

"No! Although you do look like you're going to pop at any moment." She smiled as Lily lightened up a bit.

"I still have a few months left."

"I know. But you're so fun to mess with…. So is this meeting over because I have somewhere I need to be? Unless you guys want me to start singing Remus's theme song I just thought of five seconds ago. I'd be happy to."

"It's over. You can go." Remus said quickly

Jessie smiled and stood up "Bye Lily. Bye Remus… you too mutt." She whispered to Sirius. When she walked out the door, she saw James carrying a baby girl that seemed to not even be one year old. "Cute kid. Looks nothing like you."

When she flooed home she found Severus reading a book on Dark Arts.

"What do you have this?" he asked.

"I've read it a few times. Why?"

"Just wondering. I never knew you liked Dark Arts," he said closing the book.

She shrugged "You never asked."

"Have you read the paper today?"

"No. Why what's in it?"

He wasn't quite sure how to tell he. But it shouldn't be too hard since she didn't like her stepfather. "Your mother… found your stepfather dead."

"Oh?" she seemed unaffected by the news.

"They didn't use magic. Who ever it was hit him in the head with the head with a lamp."

"Do they have any idea who did it?"

"No. Not yet."

_Good!_ "Oh."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No." she lied. "I suppose I should write her."

"You're hiding something. I don't know what it is but I will to find out."

" Ok Sev. I'll be back in a bit. I need to write a letter of two. I don't know how long it will be. Our talk may have to wait."

"Oh we will have it today. Don't worry about that." He told her just before she went to her room. Not long after he heard the shower turn on.

Severus hoped that it would not be like this forever. She was taking her third shower that he knew of, since he had been there._ She probably took one before she left this morning. _He thought sadly as he read over the paper again

Yesterday morning Michael Thompson, stepfather of three, was found dead by his wife. He was hit over the head with a muggle lamp in his sleep. There are no leads as to who did this…

" Did she already know?" he asked himself. "Or does she just not care?"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I'm no longer on vacation because my uncle had a heart attack and he isn't doing well. On top of this my parents have just told me they are divorcing. So as you can tell this is a hard time for me. I will still update as soon as I can and please review. That would make me very happy.

Layla Luv


	4. Several Q & As

I own nothing except Jessie and Other characters you do not recognize. She is my character =). The rest is all JK Rowling Oh and I am making no money by writing this story… =(

_**Previously…**_

" Ok Sev. I'll be back in a bit. I need to write a letter of two. I don't know how long it will be. Our talk may have to wait."

"Oh we will have it today. Don't worry about that." He told her just before she went to her room. Not long after he heard the shower turn on.

Severus hoped that it would not be like this forever. She was taking her third shower that he knew of, since he had been there._ She probably took one before she left this morning. _He thought sadly as he read over the paper again

_Yesterday morning Michael Thompson, stepfather of three, was found dead by his wife. He was hit over the head with a muggle lamp in his sleep. There are no leads as to who did this…_

" Did she already know?" he asked himself. "Or does she just not care?"

* * *

Once out of the shower, Jessie decided she should just tell Severus everything. Then they never needed to speak of this again. She could write her mother later. _Or never_, she thought. As she walked down the hall to her sitting room she was focused on one thing. _Don't cry! You managed to go six years without crying in front of someone other than Dumbledore._ _He saw you cry the other morning and that was enough. No more crying in front of Severus!_

Jessie sighed before she sat down on the couch next to him.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly. It almost didn't sound like him.

"As ready as I'll ever be. But please remember I never wanted this to happen!"

"I know that! This is not your fault. Just tell me so I can help you."

"A few days ago my mom sent me an owl telling me to come pick up a few things of my dad's. So when I when…" Severus had put it all together. That was all he needed to hear. But he knew she needed to tell someone "… when I got there my mom was gone and my stepfather was waiting for me." She took a deep breath. "You know the rest… I got tired of it so hit him with whatever I had." She leaned back in the couch and stared at the floor trying her hardest not to cry. She succeeded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because… how could I? How could I tell anyone what he did to me? Or tell you that I killed my stepfather?"

"He deserved much worse that what you did to him."

"But what am I going to do if they find out who killed him?"

"You're going to tell them the truth."

"No!" She stood up and looked at him "I can't tell them! Then I would have to go to court and describe, in detail mind you, what he did to me! _Everything_ he did to me! I can't relive that!"

"Then they won't find out." He whispered.

"Severus… my blood is on his bed." She said quietly as she sat back down. So quietly he almost didn't hear.

"They probably won't test it. They think he died in his sleep."

"What about… her?" she nodded to the picture of the mom in the paper.

"You can tell her. Or you can act like you never came to her house that day."

She nodded "But there's one more thing."

"What?"

Jessie looked back to the floor "I never got a potion from Slughorn to prevent pregnancy. It needed to be taken twenty-four hours… after. That _is _my fault. So don't remind me."

His eyes widened. He remembered her asking to see Slughorn the morning after the rape. He stared at her. Jessie's face had no emotion "You need to tell Dumbledore."

"I know. Better just get it over with. But I want to talk to you later. _I _have some questions that need to be answered"

_Great_ he thought "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. But thanks."

* * *

Jessie flooed just outside Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." his voice rang threw the office

Jessie opened the door and saw Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva could you please leave Jessie and I alone."

"Actually Headmaster, can she stay?" _I need at least one female to help me._

"If you wish. This is your choice. You _are _here to talk about the events of the other night. Am I right?"

Jessie nodded

"What happened the other night?" McGonagall asked

"Mr. Black brought her here in awful condition. He said he found her that way." He looked at Jessie "Please sit."

She did.

"Lemon drop? It is muggle candy I find quite enjoyable." He told her sitting down on the other side of the desk.

"Not thanks but I may need one later… I'd rather just get it out." She saw McGonagall move to stand next to Dumbledore so Jessie could see her. "… The other night… I was raped by my stepfather." She whispered.

"Oh, dear!" she heard McGonagall say as she went to her side.

Dumbledore held up the newspaper "Minerva." She looked up

"I didn't mean to kill him… I just wanted him to stop."

"I know, dear. Albus we must help her."

"… I need to speak to Fudge."

"Albus!"

"You can't!"

"Jessie… it's the law. We have laws to protect people."

"Like it protected me from being raped! The _law_ can't help me! The _law _can't stop the baby that might be growing inside me! The _law _can't give me back what that man took from me! How is the law helping _me_?" She said to him angrily.

"… I need to think." He told them. He was not angry at the way Jessie responded. He had expected it. But she brought up good points. _And if she _is_ pregnant?_ He thought watching her floo back home.

* * *

Severus heard a loud noise come from the sitting room and took out his wand. When he entered the room he saw Sirius Black, who also took out his wand.

"What are you doing here Snape?"

"That's none of you concern! But if you must know I live here! Why are you here?" he asked furiously

"You live with Jessie! Why would she want you here?"

"Answer the question, mutt!"

"SHUT UP! Both of you!" Jessie shouted as she flooed in "No person wants to hear the two of you arguing! Especially _me!_" she looked at Sirius "Why are you here!"

"You said you hadn't seen him since the last day of school!"

"And I hadn't! Why do you care!"

"Because he's in love with you!" Severus shouted in disgust "And he thinks I'm going to kill you, I'm sure."

"Stay out of this Snape! You don't know anything! I came to talk to her! _Alone"_

"About what?" Jessie asked after she calmed herself.

Severus stared at her "You're not really going to listen to him!"

"I have to. I'm sorry. Please Severus? Just one minute."

He frowned as he walked out. He started to wonder why he felt so protective over her… from Black. _It's not like he's going to hurt her… _"And I'm not jealous of that mutt." He whispered angrily.

"What do you want Sirius?"

"I'm _not_ in love with you!." He said quickly

She raised a brow "I never said you were. But why are you here?"

"Are you and he…?"

"No and that's not why you came here!"

"… I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine… thanks." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that it?"

"Why is he living here?"

"Because he's my friend and needed a place to go!" she replied starting to get angry again.

"He's a Death Eater!"

"How would you know that? Have you been to meetings with him?"

"Of course not!"

"Then how would you know!"

"I just… don't want you hurt"

_To late_ "Thanks but I'm not going to get hurt by him… can you please leave?"

"Fine… I didn't want to upset you."

"I know. It's just hard not to right now. With everything that has happened."

"I heard about you stepfather. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I never liked him." She told Sirius as he flooed away.

Jessie walked into the dining room angrily and took a seat next to Severus, who also seemed angry. They sat in silence for a while, then she spoke up " Does Vol-… You-Know-Who really want me on his side?"

His expression softened a little "Yes."

"Is that why you're here?"

"Yes… and no. Malfoy told him I knew you well… then I was told to recruit you. I had already planned to come here. But I'm not going to ask you to join his side."

"Your side."

"I deeply regret that."

"I'm sorry"

"It was my choice."

"Are you scared…?"

"… Yes. Really I'm terrified." He hated to say that to her. "And you should be too! The darkest wizard in the world wants you by his side! On top of that you could be pregnant! And you won't even go into hiding!" He told her angrily.

"You think I'm not scared? Severus this is the beginning of a war! A war that puts you in a lot or danger! And, possibly, in nine months… it could be the beginning of a new life! I could be a mom at seventeen! Or did you forget I'm one year younger than you! I'm seventeen Severus! I'll be raising a child _alone! And, _as you pointed out, The Dark Lord wants me! The way it sounds to me is we're both very scared for each other and ourselves! We need to stay together to get threw this stupid war! Pointless arguments won't help us!" she told him

_Damn girl is going to get killed! _He thought.

Jessie stood up and walked out the door. Severus followed

"Where are you going now!"

"I need to talk to my brother." She told him

"Which one?"

"The one in Azkaban."

"That's _really_ going to help!"

* * *

That chapter was longer than the last one. Writing this takes my mind off of family things. Thank you issyrocks1383 for reviewing every chapter so far. It really helps.

In the next chapter we meet Jessie's older brother who is in Azkaban. I hope you like how I put Sirius in this chapter. In fact this might be my favorite chapter I have ever written… but that's just me. It was fun!

Layla Luv =)


	5. Muffins

I own nothing except Jessie and Other characters you do not recognize. She is my character =). The rest is all JK Rowling Oh and I am making no money by writing this story… =(

_**Previously…**_

_Damn girl is going to get killed! _He thought.

Jessie stood up and walked out the door. Severus followed

"Where are you going now!"

"I need to talk to my brother." She told him

"Which one?"

"The one in Azkaban."

"That's _really_ going to help!"

* * *

"I'll kill him!" said a man on the other side of the cell bars.

"Erik it's too late… I did." She whispered sitting down on the floor. Erik did the same

"You know… dad worried that growing up with two older brothers wouldn't make you… too much like us. He worried about you a lot."

"What did he say?"

"He just said that he worried about you and mom, you and Severus, you and school, you and… your _feelings_, and you and you're part in the war. Jessie he loved you more than anything. If he was still alive he would have killed Michael himself."

"Yeah…. What did you mean me and Severus?"

"I mean he was worried about your friendship. Jessie thanks to your mother-"

"She's not my mother!"

Erik sighed, "Don't let my hatred twords her go to you. I don't want you to hate her because of me."

"That's not why… continue."

"Thanks to… mom I'm in here. But I'm going to be out in a few weeks. Thank God I didn't get the Dementors." He told her

"Why is that?"

"I'm not here because I got caught doing something."

"Yeah. Mom put you in here before you could." She muttered

"Yeah. Because of that… no Dementors. And they are all working for Voldemort at the moment."

"So… what should I do?"

"You need to tell Dumbledore you want to go into hiding. But before that you need you know if you're pregnant. If you are then I am going to help you raise… it."

"I may not keep it. I might do adoption. You can't expect me to love this baby! This baby is my stepfather's and mine! That's disgusting! I don't know how I could have it in my stomach!"

"Jessie… what happened to the girl that didn't care where a person came from or who their parents were?"

"She's still here but… this is different!"

"Jessie there is no doubt in my mind that if you are pregnant and you have this baby… you will love them like you would any other child. I know it."

Jessie nodded "But how would you know that?"

"Because that's who you are."

She smiled "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm getting out soon so I will owl you."

Jessie nodded

"You should go. Everything will be ok."

"Bye, Erik."

* * *

Jessie woke up one morning and rolled on her stomach "I don't feel well." She muttered. Then she felt in. She barely made it to the bathroom in time so vomit into the toilet.

"Jessie." Severus called softly from the door way

"Don't you '_Jessie'_ me Severus Snape! What you've never seen someone with the flue?!"

"I think you're pregnant."

She groaned "Go away!"

But instead he sat next to her and held out a small plastic stick "Dumbledore said you just need to put this in your mouth for five seconds and pull it out. If it's red you're pregnant. If its green… your not."

After about five seconds Severus tried to pull the stick out of her mouth but she wouldn't let him.

"Jessie… open you're mouth."

Jessie opened her mouth, pushed Severus causing him to loose balance and fall on his back while she, once again, vomited into the toilet.

Severus stared at the colored stick in his hand. It was red.

"I don't want you standing over me while I'm doing this!" she yelled angrily and him. She refused to look up. More than likely the stick was red. But she didn't need to know at that moment.

Severus stood up and walked into the kitchen. Once there, her waved his wand and a plate with a piece of toast and pancakes. Then he remembered Jessie hated pancakes and loved waffles. So he switched the pancakes. Then he made a plate for himself. After a while he heard the sink turn on. Then Jessie walking down the hall. When she entered the room, she stared at her plate.

"Thanks Severus. I'm sorry I pushed you."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. I'm a little bi-"

"No. Its not your fault."

"Don't be nice just because I'm pregnant."

He didn't respond.

"I need to go see Dumbledore today."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

Jessie nodded. "Please?"

* * *

All the students had gone home for the summer but the staff, or most or the staff, stayed and had breakfast in the Great Hall. Jessie wanted to go there to see her old professors. But Severus

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I am a Death Eater!" he whispered, "I don't drop by to say 'hello' to old teachers! Its bad enough I spoke with Dumbledore!"

"You know what? _Shut up!_ I'm not a slut but here I am! I'm pregnant! If you wanna talk about what you're not doing because of whom or what you are go get knocked up! Go have a baby! Oh _wait! _You can't because you have a-"

"OK!" he said, somewhat taken aback by what she just said. He had never in his five years of knowing her heard her talk like that. _Damn hormones! I have to live with this now!_

"Damn hormones! _You _have to live with this!"

_Did she use- _he was cut of from thought by her words

"In just over eight months a baby is going to rip through my-"

"Don't finish! I'll go in with you! Are you happy now?" he shouted.

Jessie smiled "As happy as you can make me right now."

The two walked in and saw the staff was staring at them. No doubt they had heard Severus yell. Dumbledore motioned them to sit down. When they did Severus glared at Jessie. She was getting a stack of waffles (_as if the stack of ten this morning wasn't enough_ he thought) and a muffin.

After she took a bite of the muffin and swallowed her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly.

"What could possibly be so interesting about that muffin?"

"They upgraded them! _It's filled with pudding!_" she said looking as if she was a four-year-old that had just gotten the pony she had asked for on Christmas morning.

The staff laughed and Severus _almost_ smiled.

Jessie looked at Dumbledore a bit hurt and asked sadly "Why would you wait until I left to do this to them?"

"Because, my dear, I knew you would have gone around the room with a straw, sucking out the filling of every muffin."

Severus could see her doing that every morning even now. Just because she doesn't go to school here anymore doesn't mean she won't _visit_ every morning.

_But she can't get me __to __come with her every time she wants a stupid muffin_

* * *

Hope you all like this chapter! Please tell me if it was ok, or awful, or great. Let me know what I can do to make it better. Please!

Layla Luv =)


	6. I Know You

I own nothing except Jessie and Other characters you do not recognize. She is my character =). The rest is all JK Rowling Oh and I am making no money by writing this story… =(

_**Previously…**_

The staff laughed and Severus _almost_ smiled.

Jessie looked at Dumbledore a bit hurt and asked sadly "Why would you wait until I left to do this to them?"

"Because, my dear, I knew you would have gone around the room with a straw, sucking out the filling of every muffin."

Severus could see her doing that every morning even now. Just because she doesn't go to school here anymore doesn't mean she won't _visit_ every morning.

_But she can't get me__to__come with her every time she wants a stupid muffin_

After breakfast, Jessie and Severus met with Dumbledore and McGonagall. She told them she was pregnant and went home. She didn't really want to talk to them and knew Severus was uncomfortable. When she got home she just layed on the couch staring at her stomach. She sneezed when she realized there was an Order meeting. "Severus in going to… work."

"Ok. Just stop saying 'work' like I don't know what it is."

* * *

Jessie walked into the room where the meetings were usally held and tripped over someone's foot.

Sirius tried to catch her but she ended up on top on him with her face buried in his chest. The way he held her reminded her of the way Severus had done when she told him what had happened to her. The only difference was that Sirius was more comfortable holding her. She groaned.

"Jessie are you ok?"

She shook her head, still lying on top of him.

"Are… are you crying?"

She nodded and told him everything. At that moment she didn't care who knew, or that she was pregnant. All she wanted was someone to talk to and Sirius was different than Severus.

Jessie noticed that as she told him he help her tighter. Then she realized that she was there for a meeting. "How many people just heard me?"

"No one." He whispered softly. "You're late, really late. I stayed for a while."

They layed there like that for a while. "Feel free to tell me to leave anytime you want. I'm sure you hate this."

"I don't mind it."

"I'm so sorry I was mean to you. All you wanted to do was help me but I wouldn't let you."

"It's not your fault. This shouldn't have happened to you."

She shrugged "I really don't know what to think about this anymore. All I want to do is forget about it." she rolled off of him and layed on her back. But he took her hand and said

"I want to be here for you. I want to be your friend. Just like Sn-Severus. Will you please let me?"

She looked at him for a while before answering "Why?"

"Because you are the only one that can't stand me. And you're the only one I wish would."

_Is this the hormones? _She wondered _or do I really, _really_ like him rite now?_ Without thinking about it any further, she gently kissed him. He responded by pulling her closer.

* * *

Jessie went home feeling a little guilty. She knew if Severus found out about her and Sirius he would be angry with her and she didn't want that. But he wasn't even home. _He was probably summoned. That gives me time to think._

"Why did I do that? I was stupid!" she told herself as she went to bed. She really needed to rest and think about everything. Then when she woke up she would have morning sickness again. _Great!_

* * *

Jessie layed on the floor of the bathroom, looking up at Severus and yelled, "Give me the stupid potion!"

"Agree to it!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

She sat up and once again vomited into the toilet. "Fine! I agree to go into hiding!"

She rinsed her mouth and he put the potion on the counter near the sink. Jessie picked up the vial and drank the potion. Then choked. "That's awful."

"I never said it was good!" he snapped angrily.

"…Someone's not very nice today!"

"Look whose talking!"

"Are you trying to make me mad or what?"

"You're the one complaining!"

"… I'm s- no I'm not sorry! You're mad about whatever happened the other night and I'm mad about… stuff. We can't take anything personally."

"I guess."

"What are you going to do while I'm in hiding? What are you going to tell him?"

"Don't worry about it."

_Like that's easy!_ She thought "Severus… why don't you just join the-"

"They can't trust me and that would be spying on the most dangerous wizard in the world."

"Oh yeah. But I trust you. Dumbledore trusts you. And people trust us."

"Then you two are stupid! You shouldn't even talk to me."

"I'm not too trusting. I just know you well."

"No you don't."

"Ok. You're favorite color: black. Favorite subject: DADA. Personal information: you are a Death Eater but want out, you are very good at Dark Arts, your father was awful to you… ok this is creepy."

"Yes. It is."

"So I know you better than you think! Admit it! You know nothing about me! It scares you that I know you as well as I do."

"No it does not. You don't know me as well as you think."

"I know that you love her. Help her win this war. Maybe you can-"

Severus stormed out of the room.

As he slammed the door, Jessie felt a sharp stabbing pain in her stomach. However, it wasn't the first but this one seemed to last.

About an hour later Severus went into the sitting room and saw Jessie reading an Occlumency book. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

He ignored her and read a book of his own.

With one quick movement, Jessie closed her book and put her hand on her stomach. Severus looked up and watched her.

"I need to go to the hospital wing. I think there's something wrong with the baby.

* * *

Sorry it took longer to update this time. I have a lot going on right now. Hope you like it! Thanks to those of you who reviewed and added this to their favorites.

Layla Luv


	7. Who's Harry!

I own nothing except Jessie and Other characters you do not recognize. She is my character =). The rest is all JK Rowling Oh and I am making no money by writing this story… =(

_This chapter is starting with a vision. But it will all make sense in the end. I haven't written one in a while and I thought it was time for one._

_**Previously…**_

About an hour later Severus went into the sitting room and saw Jessie reading an Occlumency book. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

He ignored her and read a book of his own.

With one quick movement, Jessie closed her book and put her hand on her stomach. Severus looked up and watched her.

"I need to go to the hospital wing. I think there's something wrong with the baby.

* * *

"_Crucio!" Macnair shouted as he stood over Jessie._

_She heard herself cry out in pain. Then she saw the others. Avery, Goyle, Crabbe, and Nott all had their wands out and pointed at her, hitting her with spells from all different directions. They she saw him. Voldemort was standing over her. '_

_He glared at her with him red eyes. "Join me and we can stop this now." He hissed, as if he was a snake_

"_No!" She answered, her voice horse and low._

_He sneered, "Malfoy… kill her."_

For a moment she heard someone outside he vision. It was Severus calling her name. All she could do was hope he didn't move her too mush. If he did it would ruin the vision as long as she was unconscious.

"Jessie please!"

She wanted to answer but was slowly pulled back.

_Lily was sitting on a bed covered in sweat holding a baby boy._

"_Jessie, do you want to hold him?"_

"_Of course."_

_Lily gently put the baby in Jessie's arms. "His name is Harry James Potter."_

"_He looks just like James, but he has your eyes. Where _is_ James anyway?"_

" _He's just gone outside with Layla."_

Slowly her vision blurred. When she opened her eyes she saw she was in a bed at the hospital wing with Severus and half the Hogwarts staff looking at her with worry.

"Everybody _out!_" Poppy yelled to them all. But Severus didn't move an inch.

"I brought her here. I'm not leaving." He took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Severus Snape-"

"He can stay. Can't he?" Jessie asked. She knew she didn't sound herself by the way her throat felt and the expressions they gave her.

"Ok. But you need your rest." She told her as she left,

"Never move someone during a vision, Severus."

"I remembered that only after. But I wasn't sure if that was one. What made you scream like that?"

"You heard me?"

"The whole bloody castle heard you! You scared us all! Even Dumbledore was worried!"

"I was being tortured by Death Eaters! And when I said I wouldn't join his side he told Lucius to kill me." She sounded as terrified as he felt. "But I didn't see you there… that's good."

He ignored her comment "When is it going to happen."

"I don't know but don't try to stop it. I don't even know what else happened or how they got me."

"Then you're going into hiding today."

"Fine. So what happened to me?''

He expected her to fight about it. He even thought he would have to drag her into hiding himself. "You told me you thought there was something wrong with the baby so-"

"Is it ok!!" She had almost forgotten about that little detail.

"Yes. That was the first thing I told her to check. You are just too stressed and you need to relax. Then you wouldn't have that pain. As I was saying, I tried to help you to the floo but you passed out and started screaming. I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't. So I took you here. Dumbledore had said that your brother was in his office."

"Which one?"

"The one you're talking to and not angry with."

"He's out of Azkaban!" she smiled

"Apparently."

Her smile faded when she remembered Lily.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy."

"Do you remember last year when I asked you if we knew a Harry?"

"Yes. That Ravenclaw."

"It wasn't a Ravenclaw. It was L-"

Severus gripped his forearm. "Tell me later."

"Yeah. But be careful."

* * *

Waiting for Severus to come back was the worst thing for Jessie. He had only been summoned twice since he came to stay with her and each time she felt the same. _Probably because he's me my best friend and I already felt as if I lost him once…_ she thought as her brother came in

"Hey! I didn't know you were busting out today!"

"Hey! I didn't know you were starting to show _already!_" Erik said putting his hand on her stomach.

"No I'm not." She said smiling, not offended at all by his joke

"Not yet but soon. And I never thought I would see you overweight."

"I never thought I would see you outside of Azkaban but here we are."

"Yes I'm here to take you to see mom."

"_What? _Why do I need to see her!"

"Her husband was just murdered!"

"Because he raped me!" She said lowering her voice "It's his own fault!"

"Yes I know that! But she doesn't. Maybe you should tell her and the Aurors, tell them to use Veritaserum so they know you're not lying. Then you don't have to worry about it anymore. It's the easiest way."

"No it's not. I don't have the same reaction as another rape victim. People can touch me and I don't flinch! I'm not terrified like they rest are!"

"But you are! I know as well as you do that you can hide your emotions. You always have been skilled at it. But now you _have to cry_. You can't stop that anymore. It _has _affected you, just differently. I bet when I touched you just now it reminded you of it."

"But you're my brother! It shouldn't be like that with you! I'm not like that with-" she stopped _I'm not like that with Severus._

"He's your best friend." Erik said quietly "Its only natural for you to fall in l-"

"Don't say it. Even if that is what I feel… its not supposed to be like that. It would never happen. I'm his best friend like you said. That's all he would ever want from me."

"Lets just forget this came up then. But can we go to Mom's? She needs someone and we know grandma isn't coming."

"I haven't seen her in a while."

"Maybe we'll stop by."

Jessie nodded "Ok, now help me up."

* * *

Please review! I'm sick but I still updated for all of you guys! I hope you like it! Now just tell me if I should continue!

Layla Luv =)


	8. Amanda

I own nothing except Jessie and Other characters you do not recognize. She is my character =). The rest is all JK Rowling Oh and I am making no money by writing this story… =(

This chapter is starting with a vision. But it will all make sense in the end. I haven't written one in a while and I thought it was time for one.

_**Previously…**_

"He's your best friend." Erik said quietly "Its only natural for you to fall in l-"

"Don't say it. Even if that is what I feel… its not supposed to be like that. It would never happen. I'm his best friend like you said. That's all he would ever want from me."

"Lets just forget this came up then. But can we go to Mom's? She needs someone and we know grandma isn't coming."

"I haven't seen her in a while."

"Maybe we'll stop by."

Jessie nodded "Ok, now help me up."

* * *

Jessie and Erik stood outside of their mother's mansion

"Well," Jessie started "I came. Now I really should rest. I have had a long day and-"

"It's the right thing you know. Besides we came all the way to America so you might as well stay"

" Fine, but don't start with me. I know what's right. And I should go in there and tell her what happened. But I'm not going to."

"Because its too hard?" he asked somewhat angry

"Yeah. And I'm tired."

Erik turned to face his little sister "I've never known you to be selfish."

"I'm not being selfish!"

"You won't tell your mother the truth because it's too hard for you. Well She thought Michael was a good man and that he didn't deserve to die! Your mother will go through everything to try to figure out what her husband did to deserve this."

"So you would rather me go in there and tell her that he deserved everything and that _I _was really the victim. Do you want her to know that she married a perverted monster?"

"You need to tell the truth, Jessie. Or I'll do it for you. If you don't somehow they'll trace it back to you. When they do you will have no choice but to go to Azkaban or tell them the truth. And don't make me see you go to that place."

Jessie stared at him for a moment and thought about everything "I'm supposed to be in hiding right now."

"Just go inside! Tell her! NOW Jessie!"

She obeyed after a moment of standing there. _I don't even call her mom! I call her Amanda!_ When she got to the porch she saw that her brother was gone. _Oh that's just great!! _Jessie thought just before knocking on the front door. Her mother answered the door.

"Jessie!" she hugged her

Jessie became stiff. She couldn't even remember the last time her mother hugged her. "Hi mom." _Its never too late to start I guess._

"I'm so happy you came here. I thought I would have to go through this alone." Jessie was released

_That makes my job easier. _Jessie thought before taking a closer look at her mother. "Mom have you slept?"

"No. Lets go into the sitting room."

Jessie nodded "I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it Honey?"

_HONEY!?! Who _is _this woman and where has she been most of my life?_

"Its kind of hard but-" She was interrupted by another knock. "You sit down, mom. I'll get it." Jessie opened the door and saw Sirius.

"I heard what happened and I went to Hogwarts but your brother said you were here. So I came here to make sure you were ok. And when I got here I realized you were going to tell your mom what happened and I thought you would need someone here to help." He took a deep breath "And I really wasn't really sure if we should have left things the way they were. But is it ok if I come in and stay with you. Just for support."

"I can't believe you really came here."

"Well I did."

She moved over so he could enter. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Jessie who is it?" Amanda called from the sitting room.

"I'm just going to tell her I'm pregnant."

"She'll think it was me! Jessie tell her everything." He told her as they entered the sitting room.

"This is my friend Sirius. He's here because of what I need to tell you."

"Your pregnant." Amanda whispered

"Yes."

"But it's not what you think." Sirius jumped in "She's not… its not mine. Were not really… You couldn't really call us… _us_."

"Sirius you're rambling… again."

"Sorry."

"Mom… I got a letter saying that I was supposed to come over to get some of dad's stuff the day before… the accident happened. So I came over and Michael was here." She stopped to look at Sirius. Then back at her mom "He… raped me. Please believe me."

Amanda was now very pail. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's the truth!" _I can't believe I told her! I should have just left!_

"So you killed him! You did this?"

"He hurt her! Don't you hear what she's trying to say?" Sirius almost yelled.

"Sirius there's not changing her mind"

"GET OUT!" Amanda shouted, "Your lucky I don't call the Ministry!"

Sirius grabbed Jessie and they appeared in front of Hogwarts.

"Jessie… everything will be ok."

"She didn't even believe me! Or even consider the fact that he could have done something like that! What if she calls the Ministry?"

"Tell Dumbledore. He already said you were going into hiding. That's all he has to do!"

"And stay there forever?"

He didn't think about that. "You need to tell the truth. And when you do, you will have all of us on your side." He took her hand in his as the walked up to the castle. "I will help you get through this."

Jessie was happy someone was telling her this. She just wished it were someone else. _Which reminds me…_

"Sirius about the other day, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"What kiss me? Oh that was fine. I didn't mind at all. Really. In fact-"

"I know what you want and it can't happen."

"Why not?"

"Because it wouldn't be fare to you. Don't get me wrong, I like you and everything but it wouldn't go anywhere."

"Jessie I'm not looking for something serious. Just something. I've never really had a girlfriend that I _really _felt something for. You would be the closest thing."

The two reached the castle. "Would you like me to go with you when you talk to Dumbledore?" he asked.

"I'm not going straight there. I need to go home and check on something." _Yeah… Severus!_

"Just think about what I said."

"Yeah ok."

* * *

"Severus?" Jessie called as she stepped out of the fireplace. "Are you home?" She knocked on his bedroom door. "If your there I'm coming in." She waited for a response. When one didn't come, she slowly opened the door. Severus was lying on his bed. "Severus are you ok?"

"Go away, Jessie." He whispered

"No. What happened? I'll tell you how my visit with my mom went."

"We shouldn't be friends anymore. I'm putting you in hiding and that's it."

"Severus tell me what happened." _I knew that was coming but… not just out of nowhere_

He sat up "I killed a little girl."

Jessie walked into the room and sighed "Severus its ok. You had to do it."

"No! I didn't! I could have refused!"

"Then he would have killed you. And if that happened I don't know what I would do."

"You would be better off."

"Severus! You have no idea how much I value our friendship. But you feel bad about this. That's how I know you're still good inside, no matter what you may believe. I killed my stepfather! What do you think about me?"

"He hurt you! That little girl did nothing!"

"Severus please believe that you're not bad! You made a mistake that led to others." She sat next to him "Many people make mistakes. You just have to try to move on and hope everything gets better. You could go to Dumbledore. He will keep you safe and you know it."

He sat in silence and listened to her. "How could you say all of this? How can you say this when you have been hurt so much? How can you stay positive?"

"When my parents divorced my dad always seemed so happy even though he loved my mom… Merlin knows why he would but he did." She saw him smirk "One day I asked him why. He told me that if he were always angry that would make everything worse. I realized that I never really remembered they were divorced until someone asked me about it or the subject was brought up, and when it was I really didn't think much of it. It seemed like nothing. I know that I could never make this seem like nothing but I can try to make it easier for us. So if I told you what you were saying about you being a bad person, which isn't true, it would only make everything worse."

He thought about what she was saying. "You are very much like your dad. You look like him too. I've never met you mother but you don't seem at all like her."

"Thank you for saying so."

"So you visited her?"

"Yes. She didn't believe me. But I didn't expect her too."

He shook his head slightly "So what happened."

"She yelled at me and said get out. I even slipped into her mind. I at least thought she would consider it. But she just thinks I'm a slut. She really thought that too."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I'm used to it. Most of the time she shouted it at me. So are you ok?"

"Better."

"That's good." She smiled glad she could help. "I'm going to talk to Dumbledore."

"I think… I should talk to him about a job."

* * *

Thank you to my reviewers… I seem to only have two. But they like this story. One threatened to eat my spleen but that's ok they still said "nice chapter." (You know who you two are and thank you so much) So if anyone else wants to review… ya that would be nice. So tell me if you liked this!!!! Ok so next chapter the ministry come in.

Layla Luv =)


	9. Fudgy Buddy!

I own nothing except Jessie and Other characters you do not recognize. She is my character =). The rest is all JK Rowling Oh and I am making no money by writing this story… =(

_**Previously…**_

He thought about what she was saying. "You are very much like your dad. You look like him too. I've never met you mother but you don't seem at all like her."

"Thank you for saying so."

"So you visited her?"

"Yes. She didn't believe me. But I didn't expect her too."

He shook his head slightly "So what happened."

"She yelled at me and said get out. I even slipped into her mind. I at least thought she would consider it. But she just thinks I'm a slut. She really thought that too."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I'm used to it. Most of the time she shouted it at me. So are you ok?"

"Better."

"That's good." She smiled glad she could help. "I'm going to talk to Dumbledore."

"I think… I should talk to him about a job."

* * *

"You want a job at Hogwarts?"

"Yes. Maybe. I just want to talk to him."

"What about... umm…" she pointed to his forearm

"I am just talking to him!Not really asking for a job."

"Oh. Ok then. That would be cool if you did get a job. Right now I'm spending most of my time at Hogwarts."

"You _are _going into hiding today though!"

"Sure, Severus."

"Jessie you are."

"I never said I wasn't! That's one reason why I'm going to Dumbledore. So… can we hurry?" Jessie said trying to rush him! "Fudgy Buddy could be waiting for us right now!"

"You. Not us."

"Yeah. And if they are going to arrest me I want you to never forget me."

"You're not going to prison! They will use Veritaserum on you."

"Not if I admit to it."

"Don't."

"What does it matter? That way I don't have to go into hiding."

"But you would rather be giving to the Dementors?"

"Oh what does it matter to you? You wont see me either way."

He thought about weather he should tell her she was important to him. Then decided "You are needed for this war. You need to end it."

"Dumbledore can come visit me and I will tell him what I say."

"Won't the Dementors have an effect on you?"

"Who knows what they will do to me. But their working for Vol-… you know. Yeah you should know better than anyone! Now lets _go"_

"Why are you staying though?"

She walked over to the door "What do you mean" then opened it slightly, still looking at him."

"Why aren't you running away?''

"What about you? Why are you staying?"

They stared at each other straight in the eyes for a very long time, both trying to enter the others mind. But both failed

"Lets just get to Dumbledore." Severus stood up and walked to the fireplace with Jessie.

* * *

Just as Jessie thought, Fudge was waiting for… someone. But at this point it was hard to tell if they wanted her or Severus. He had brought two Aurors to assist him.

The three stared at Severus for a long moment. Then turned their attention to her.

"Jessica Marie Davidson-" _Why my full name?!? _"you are under arrest for the murder of Michael Thompson-"

"Minister" Dumbledore interrupted "I really think you should listen to what she has to say. It would really clear things up."

"Very well." Fudge said, "Do you have anything to say?"

Jessie looked at Severus who nodded. Then she saw that Erik was there. He had a look that made him almost seem scared. She sighed as she made up her mind "I-I want Veritaserum."

"If you could please interrogate her here. I'm sure she would be more comfortable."

_Is Fudgy just listening to Dumbledore because he's scared of him? But he's… old._

"If that's what you feel is best." One of the Aurors pulled out a vial and gave it to Fudge, who motioned her to sit down. "Please open your mouth while I pour-"

"Yeah, I get it." She opened her mouth and Fudge poured a few drops on her tongue

"Is your name Jessica Marie Davidson?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill Michael Thompson?"

"Yes."

"We were informed that you were… raped and that this was an act of self defense. Is that true?"

Jessie kept her mouth closed, trying not to tell him.

"Please answer the question."

"Ye-" She tried to force her mouth closed. Finally she gained control "N…. N…" her voice was shaky. Finally she gave in "Yes."

"Are you pregnant with his child?"

She bit her lip to keep herself from answering until she could taste blood "Yes." Then wiped it away before anyone could notice.

"Is it true that you visited your mother this afternoon."

"Yes"

"Are you a visionest?"

Dumbledore spoke up "This is irrelevant." Then gave Jessie a look she took as him telling her to try her hardest not to let anyone find out.

"Ye… Y-…No." _How did I do that _now _but not when I really wanted to?_ She looked at Severus, his expression was unreadable, as usual. Then to Erik, who seemed relieved, as did Dumbledore.

"_I _will decide what is irrelevant in this case and what isn't." Fudge said. "Miss Davidson, if you would please appear in court these days" he handed her a paper "You will, most likely, be proven innocent."

"And if I don't?"

"Jessie!" Erik spoke taking a step forward. Even Severus now had a hint of worry in his eyes.

"I am the victim! Why should I have to tell everybody in the wizarding world what happened?"

"If you do not go to court then I will have to lock you away. You are a suspect in this case and did not file a rape report. If you do not testify we _will _put you in Azkaban. It is the new law. And if you run, you will be found.."

"I will make sure she attends. Although there is one problem."

"What is it now Dumbledore?"

"She needs to go into hiding from Voldemort."

"Don't use his name!" Fudge shouted as everybody flinched except Jessie. "If that is what is necessary, Two Aurors will escort her to court. But _I _am to know where she is."

"What if there is a spy and word gets out?"

"That will not happen. Than information will not leave the Ministry."

"If you insist."

The three stepped over to the fireplace and took a hand full of floo powder "Good day to you all." And then they disappeared in the green flames, but not without another look at Severus.

"I'm not going to court!"

"Jessica you must." Dumbledore said forcefully.

"I can't!"

"It's the only way. I am sorry all this has happened to you but it has and you need to deal with it. I will have Professor McGonagall help you through this."

"No. She has more important things to do. You all do!! Were in a war! What happened to me isn't nearly as important as that! Once I go into hiding, no one should worry about what will happen to this baby or me! So I'm going home to pack up my stuff and then I should be taken to a safe house. I need a secret keeper."

"I can do it." Erik said. Dumbledore nodded.

"I'm going to pack up my stuff while you decide were I'm going."

* * *

Jessie stepped out of the fireplace and went to her room. After a few moments she heard someone else. Severus walked into her room and sat on the bed. "I couldn't hear them talk about it."

"Oh. Right." She waved her wand and her trunk was now filled with clothes.

"Don't think you're not important."

She turned to look at him. "What?" She couldn't believe what he just said.

"Because you are… t-to me." He looked up and saw her face "What?"

"Did you really just say that?"

"You really want to help me. The least I can do is say… I'm happy to be your friend." He said feeling uncomfortable.

Then she smiled at him and gave him a hug. She noticed that his body didn't become stiff like before and he was also hugging her back. For some reason she felt as if she could stay there all day.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this. Please let me know! It only takes 1-5 minutes! Gosh. But thank you issyrocks1383 for you review. At least someone wants to tell me what they think!

Layla Luv =)


	10. Life

I own nothing except Jessie and Other characters you do not recognize. She is my character =). The rest is all JK Rowling Oh and I am making no money by writing this story… =( Ok so I can't write a chapter without Severus. Always remember that.

_**Previously…**_

Jessie stepped out of the fireplace and went to her room. After a few moments she heard someone else. Severus walked into her room and sat on the bed. "I couldn't hear them talk about it."

"Oh. Right." She waved her wand and her trunk was now filled with clothes.

"Don't think you're not important."

She turned to look at him. "What?" She couldn't believe what he just said.

"Because you are… t-to me." He looked up and saw her face "What?"

"Did you really just say that?"

"You really want to help me. The least I can do is say… I'm happy to be your friend." He said feeling uncomfortable.

Then she smiled at him and gave him a hug. She noticed that his body didn't become stiff like before and he was also hugging her back. For some reason she felt as if she could stay there all day.

* * *

- Three Weeks Later -

"Erik!" Jessie yelled across the house from her couch

Erik nearly ran to her side "Is the baby coming?!" He asked worriedly

"No. I'm not nine months yet!" She said looking down at her stomach. It wasn't really big at all "I don't even look pregnant."

"Some people don't I guess. Why would you call me if nothing has happened."

"I got my court dates."

"… And?"

"And I go tomorrow at 3:45. The Aurors are picking me up at 3:30."

"Am I going?"

"You don't have to. I'll be better on my own."

"Then I'll stay here. Have you- never mind."

"What?"

"Have you written Severus? He mite have new of some things that he would share with you."

Jessie frowned "You mean for the Order?"

"Sort of."

"I can't write anyone… and I'm not using him for information!"

"No! I know your not!" He answered quickly. "Its just if you knew something…"

"Yes I know. And I'm sorry. I don't like Dumbledore trying to use him… or me to get to him. Sometimes I feel like he shouldn't become a spy even if everybody wants him to be. He needs to make that choice."

"Yes I know its his choice. But why don't you want him on _our _side as a spy?"

"Because then he would be surrounded by people who will pretend to care about him when really they just care about the information he has. Not him or who he is and he need people to care. He deserves that much…"

"Yes, he does. I agree. But he has you and you are someone who _does _care about him and who he is. Not the information he can give us. I know that." He told her as he sat down next to her.

Jessie sighed "I hope he does too."

"Hey I heard Lily is supposed to have her baby. Remember, Dumbledore said you could go to Hogwarts while you're in hiding. The only people who see you in the summer time there is staff and they cant do anything."

"Yeah your right. I think I'm going to go down there. She might need me."

"I think it would be better if I went after the baby… comes out."

She laughed a little "You should wait until he's _born."_

* * *

Jessie stepped out of the fireplace and into the hospital wing and heard screaming and soon decided she should go back home. "I would like to leave this part a surprise for when its _my_ turn." She told a very pale Remus who was standing off the side. He only nodded and watched her exit to the clock tower. She was pleasantly surprised to see Severus.

"You're supposed to be hiding!" he said not bothering to look at her

She frowned "Its summer and only staff is supposed to be here, not former students!" she said in the same harsh tone he gave her.

"You're not staff."

"Not yet. But Dumbledore gave me permission to come here once in a while."

"What makes you think I don't have permission?"

"You wouldn't ask and he wouldn't give it to you _unless _you asked."

"Why are you here?"

"To see Poppy." She lied not wanting him to know about Lily in case he didn't realize she was in the castle.

He turned to face her "Is the baby ok?"

"Yes. Just a check up." He nodded "So how are you?''

"I'm still a Death Eater if that's what you wanted to know."

"No. I was just wondering how you are."

"Did that answer your question?"

"Umm… you're the same?"

"Yes. So you can leave."

"I have every right to be here! And your mood swings are getting annoying. One day you don't mind me and the next time I see you, you act like you don't care."

"I'm sorry for not being so happy in the middle of a war like some people."

"You think I'm happy about this? Well I'm not! You need to stop wallowing in self-pity and look around! Everyone is scared! I bet even Dumbledore is scared! If you thought joining Voldemort would stop that fear then that was your mistake!"

"Don't use his name!"

"I will use his name because I'm not scared of _him!_ I'm scared of what he will do if he does win this. I'm done telling you what I think you want to hear. Yeah it was your mistake. But you can make it better. So instead of feeling sorry for yourself_ try_ to make it better."

"I'm trying but do you know how hard it is to do that when you have taken so many lives?"

she sighed and sat down on the ground then layed on her back and heard him do the same

It was silent for a while. "Severus what's a life?"

"What do you mean? You know what a life is!" he whispered angrily

"The definition of life. Do you know"

"No. I don't look random things up in the dictionary."

She ignored his comment that was directed at her. "There isn't an exact meaning for the word. Really all it says is that it's a period of time when something is born and lasts to its death. It doesn't say what it _really _is."

"Yes it does! A period of time when something is born and lasts to its death! You're mad!"

"Yes I know that! But do you agree that we are all living a memory?"

"What?"

"What we are doing right now is going to be a memory. Do you agree?"

"Yes."

"Well life is a memory. People are going to remember our lives, what we did and why we did it. But only a few will remember who we really are."

"What are you trying to say."

She groaned in annoyance "You can be as mean, rude, or even as nice as you want. I'm the end it doesn't come down to that. When your life ends all that matters is what you did and why you did it. How do you want your memory to live on? How do you want to be remembered? I'm not saying to go off and do all these great things when really it's all an act. I'm saying do you want to be remembered as a foolish person who made a mistake or someone who made a foolish mistake and then went back and made it rite later in life."

"Why didn't you just skip to that part."

"Because you were talking about lives."

"Not my own!"

"But its time you start. You can worry about other people's lives but yours should be most important."

"Whatever."

She rolled her eyes. "Severus you are… I don't know."

* * *

Sooooo sorry I'm late!!!!! I've been so busy and stressed. But here it is. Yes i know its short like always. And i think there is more mistakes that usal... sorry. But its here!

Tell me if it was really stupid because I'm not so sure it's that good. But I hope it made sense. So the next chapter may be Severus thoughts. but I'm not sure. Anyway Jessie goes to court! But really I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry im late! REVIEW!


	11. I Love Yous and Lies

I own nothing except Jessie and Other characters you do not recognize. She is my character =). The rest is all JK Rowling Oh and I am making no money by writing this story… =( Ok so I can't write a chapter without Severus. Always remember that

I REWROTE THIS SOOOOO MANY TIMES! I hope you guys like it!

_**Previously…**_

"You can be as mean, rude, or even as nice as you want. I'm the end it doesn't come down to that. When your life ends all that matters is what you did and why you did it. How do you want your memory to live on. How do you want to be remembered. I'm not saying to go off and do all these great things when really it's all an act. I'm saying do you want to be remembered as a foolish person who made a mistake or someone who made a foolish mistake and then when back and made it rite later in life."

"Why didn't you just skip to that part."

"Because you were talking about lives."

"Not my own!"

"But its time you start. You can worry about other people's lives but yours should be most important."

"Whatever."

She rolled her eyes. "Severus you are… I don't know."

* * *

They layed there for a while longer and Severus was now confused "Do you even know what you just said?"

"Of course I do. Deep huh? Well I'm pregnant." She laughed. "My next book! How to Seem Smart By Jessica Davidson. Chapter 1: Deep Statements." Jessie gave a dramatic sigh. " I can see it now 'Number 1 Best Seller Book of the Year!' What do you think?"

_This does _not _help my confused state _he thought before she spoke again

"Why are you here?"

"I needed to think about things."

"Sitting out here always helps me when I need to think." Jessie smiled

"So what are you doing about tomorrow?" Severus asked in a low voice.

Jessie closed her eyes and sighed, "I have everything all planned out" after she spoke she sat up.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." She lied.

"Ok. Do you want me to… walk you out?"

She smiled at this. _Who would have ever thought he'd ask that_. "No thank you. But…."

-Jessie POV-

"No thanks. But…" _I have nothing to loose now_ "I love you. I thought I should tell you that." I stood to leave, wondering if I did the right thing. "A lot more than I'd ever admit." He stayed quiet "Bye Sev. I'll see you some other time." I looked away to hide my tears. I fear rejection. Also I know something he doesn't. I know something nobody knows... _well except Dumbledore. Tonight is when it happens._

-Normal POV-

Severus watched as Jessie hurried out the room. He was completely stunned at what he just heard and had to think things over. Before the thought of going after her came to his mind, she could have already been to her safe house. Then he started to feel things he had never felt before. As he tried to figure out what those feelings were he had to stop himself. One thing came to mind and he wasn't ready to feel that again.

* * *

Jessie hurried into the hospital wing to see Lily. Once she was there she took a seat next to the bed and quietly pulled herself together.

"Are you alright Jessie?"

Jessie looked up to see her friend holding her new baby boy. "I think I should be asking you that! After all you just pushed a baby out of a very small spot and the last time I saw you, you were screaming."

Lily laughed a little "I'm fine" She shifted the baby to a more comfortable position "Jessie, do you want to hold him?"

"Of course."

Lily gently put the baby in Jessie's arms. "His name is Harry James Potter."

"He looks just like James, but he has your eyes. Where is James anyway?" Jessie tried to hide the sadness. There was no way she was going to be able to tell Severus and their death would be her fault now.

"He's just gone outside with Layla."

"That's good. Well now you have a girl and a boy!"

Lily frowned a little "I need to talk about Layla."

_Oh no_ Jessie thought, "What's wrong? Is she ok."

"She's fine its just… do you remember when me and James were separated for a few months in Seventh year?"

"Yeah." Suddenly it clicked in Jessie's mind "She's… James isn't…"

"No. He isn't." She began to cry a little

"Its ok Lily. Really it is. Its not-" She was cut off by the clock tower. _I'm supposed to be with Dumbledore. "_Lily I really have to go home." She gently gave Harry to his mom "I'm sorry Lily. Really I am But-"

"Its ok Jessie. I'll see you another time."

A small tear came to Jessie's eye "I'll see you…" Then she ran into the hallway and began to let the tears fall. The life she is living now will never be the same.

Finally, she came to the Stone gargoyle and said the password "Lemon drops."

As she entered, she noticed the old hat that had sorted her in the wrong house the first time. Once she was taken to the Headmaster's office for pulling pranks on James Potter and Sirius Black she was left alone with nothing to do. Being the blond she was, Jessie put on the hat and was re-sorted into Slytherin. _And that is why stupid Slughorn was so interested in me._

"Your late." Dumbledore's voice rang through the room

She jumped a little "I'm sorry, sir."

"Never mind that. Lets get started."

* * *

Jessie arrived home at about 7:30pm and opened the door to her bedroom. When she entered, someone surprised her.

"Crucio!" Macnair shouted as he stood over Jessie.

She heard herself cry out in pain. Then she saw the others. Avery, Goyle, Crabbe, and Nott all had their wands out and pointed at her, hitting her with spells from all different directions. Then she saw him. Voldemort was standing over her. '

He glared at her with his red eyes. "Join me and we can stop this now." He hissed, as if he was a snake

"No!" She answered, her voice horse and low.

He sneered, "Malfoy… kill her."

Lucius stepped forward with his wand out "_Avada Kedavra!" _

* * *

Jessica Davidson suffered a miscarriage two weeks after the muggle in her place was killed. The doctor (a muggle) she went to see when she re-located as Jamie Scott said it was caused by a high stress level. After thinking it over for a few months, Jessie decided she wanted nothing to do with the wizarding word but would never stop practicing small spells so she would never forget. About one year later James and Lily were killed. Harry lived but Layla was never found. Jessie went to the Sirius Black Trial as Jamie Scott. She caught a glimpse of Severus and left. That was the last place she had expected to see him.

After she finished four years muggle collage, Jamie found a job as a secretary in the United States. About three years later she received a letter from Remus Lupin. They wrote back and forth for about a year. Then they met. After a while they became good friends and met once every one or two months. Four years later she received another letter for Albus Dumbledore asking her one very important question that could change her life once again.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

THE END! You know I was going to leave you at a cliff hanger but I decided since I haven't updated in forever I would just finish it! I don't know about you guys but I liked my ending. I'm very sorry if you didn't but I did! Poor Severus though… that was sad. But at least she got to say it before she left. Ok and the reason why I never made it clear Layla was Lily's daughter was because its not really that important... yet. And don't worry! Severus isn't her father! Gosh I wouldn't do that for this story. Oh! And don't count the years for the last two paragraphs. They may be wrong but I tried! So now there is only one question... should I start another story to follow?

Layla Luv =)

REVIEW!


	12. Special Thanks And Tara!

Special thanks to

issyrocks1383

and

Omantyke

For always reviewing! All of the fans should know that Tara has done most of the writing and she is responsible for these two stories. She probably will write most of the next one too. I just post =)

Thanks to

Kakashis-girl90 and softsocks90 for you review

Another BIG thanks to all of you who have read and added this story to your favorites list!

**_MOST IMPORTANTLY!_**

**_All of the fans should know that Tara (one of my BEST friends) has done most of the writing and she is responsible for these two stories. She probably will write most of the next one too. I just post _**

So if you like the story review tell Tara how well you think she did.

-Layla Luv =)

p.s. I reposted the authors note and made it the final chapter... in case you didn't notice and think i'm just stopping the story**. **


	13. New Story

Hey guys I just wanted to let you all know that the newest installment to my series. Its called Recovering and Returing. The full summary is inside and I hope you all like it. Please tell me what you think =)

Luv Layla


End file.
